


The Common Tongue Of Your Loving Me

by bagelauthor



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, also it gets soft for a minute there, also techno is on the ace spectrum because i got the vibes and i said so, bro this is horny as shit, no beta we die like wilbur, quackity is a horny bitch, techno is loud as SHIT, techno is topping for like two minutes but then he turns into the biggest bottom ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagelauthor/pseuds/bagelauthor
Summary: “No, no, Techno, come back, I can explain-”Quackity was so scared he had ruined something. Yeah, he was pissed at the guy right now, but he didn’t want to turn him into an enemy. He would never survive with The Blade out for his blood.He swam as fast as he could, catching up to Techno and putting his hand on his shoulder. He tried to spin him around, but he was too heavy. “Techno, please-”Techno spun around, looking down at him, that familiar fire in his eyes. There was something he wanted to say, Quackity could feel it, but whatever it was, he kept silent.Well, might as well fight fire with fire, huh?Quackity put both hands on Techno’s shoulders, and standing on his tippy toes, he leaned up and kissed him.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 598





	The Common Tongue Of Your Loving Me

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey so this is actually my first time writing smut!! i think i did pretty well for my first time!!!!!!!! my friend had a dream where someone was sucking techno's dick in a lava pool and i was like "hmmm i can work with that"
> 
> i should mention, just to clarify - these are the characters from the dream smp, not the real people!!! don't sexualize real people, folks, or else your ass is flat
> 
> title is from "moment's silence" by hozier!!!
> 
> enjoy everyone, and happy sinning

It all happened fast - too fast to make out any sounds other than the wind in his ears. Something about a cave, and Quackity tripping while trying to escape a skeleton, falling over a ledge, nearing the lava, and somehow, falling right into the flames and being fine. He was prepared for the worst, bracing himself to feel his skin bubble off of him, but as he hit the lava, he was alright. God, it was hot, but… he was alright. The lava was too thick for him to see anything, and his eyes filled with magma, but it didn’t burn him. How the hell…? There was a dull pain in his side, and he began to notice the tingle spreading through his body - a splash potion. Fire resistance. He could have sworn there was no one else around, though... “Shit,” he murmured, not being able to see anything in the thick, red cloud that surrounded him.

He gently floated all the way down to the bottom of the lava pit, his feet making contact with a stony floor. He looked all around him, up and down and left and right (although all directions seemed to blur together in the lava), and realized the ledge was too high for him to swim back up. Maybe he could place a block down and pull himself up, but if he could only find a wall somewhere…

However, before he could look for a stony edge in the lava pool, he could hear a muffled sound of glass breaking, then the sound of splashing magma, and someone jumped in the pit with him.

“Techno?”

“That’s my name, kid,” Technoblade said, swaying gently in the thick lava around him. “Don’t wear it out.”

“How did you…” Quackity started. He could just barely see the outline of the man in front of him, the lava being so opaque that it blurred his vision and blocked out everything but red. “I didn’t even know you were in this cave.”

“I was around. A little farther back, but I still saw you struggle with that skeleton,” Techno said, and Quackity didn’t see it but he could hear the grin on his lips, “and I had to jump in to help. I can be very fast with those splash potions.”

“I would’ve been fine, you know,” Quackity fussed, crossing his arms. They moved much slower under the lava, and Quackity was beginning to feel a weight press onto him.

“Really, Q?” Technoblade asked, inching forward. Quackity could see his outline slightly better now, and he swore he could see a reflection of fire in his eyes. “Because it looked like to me that you were about to lose everything in your inventory.”

“So?” Quackity asked, beginning to get annoyed. “If I die, what does it matter to you?”

“I like to be heroic,” Techno said, punctuated with a chuckle, “sometimes.”

“Really? I thought you were married to your chaos and anarchy,” Quackity teased, mocking Techno’s voice.

Techno laughed at the impression. “You can’t have chaos without at least a little bit of order,” he said, floating right up to Quackity.

Quackity could clearly make out his outline now, only a bit blurred through that red lens. He had almost forgotten how big he was - Techno’s silhouette was almost twice the size of his own, and he felt cornered. His hair swayed in the magma, held in place only by his crown. Techno smiled, leftover from his laugh, and his smile was kind of nice, actually. Quackity wondered, was his stupid fucking cape going to burn off in the lava? He really hoped so.

“Do you want my help or not?” Technoblade held his hand out to Quackity. He almost looked handsome.

Almost. “No,” Quackity said, as sternly as he could manage. He didn’t even have to think about his answer - he wanted nothing more to do with this pretentious asshole. He floated past Technoblade, to where he thought he fell in, and he looked for a ledge, somewhere to place a block down.

‘He thinks he’s so fucking cool,’ Quackity thought to himself, the weight of the magma holding him down. It was getting harder to swim by the second, and his arms were starting to hurt as he tried to drag himself along. He couldn’t be that far from a ledge, just somewhere to place some cobblestone down… his face soured as he held his arms out, searching for an escape route.

“Well,” Techno said, swimming away, “have fun getting out, Q. Don’t say I never tried to help.”

And to the left of Quackity (or was it straight foward? It was getting harder to hear, the sound of the crackling flames cancelling everything else out), far enough away from him where he couldn’t see a single thing, Technoblade placed a few blocks down, and walked out of the lava pool.

Quackity tried to swim towards the sound, sweeping his arms out in front of him to try and find the pillar Techno had made. He couldn’t see anything, and it felt like it was getting hotter by the second. He was almost starting to panic - lava was filling his mouth, and it didn’t burn him, but god, it was so fucking hot, and the thick of the magma around him was slowing him down and he wondered if the lava would fill his lungs and if he would choke to death down here and maybe he imagined it, but he could have sworn he heard Technoblade cursing, and he saw a pink hand reach into the pit, right in front of his face.

Without thinking, he grabbed it and pulled, and Technoblade fell back in.

“Fuck!” Techno yelled, falling into Quackity. He had pushed the smaller man up against a wall of the lava pit when he fell, knocking all the air out of both of them. “I wasn’t fucking ready yet, I didn’t have my footing-”

“Well how the hell am I supposed to know that?!” Quackity screamed, his face red.

“You should’ve waited a second-”

“I can’t fucking see anything, asshole!”

“You got a lot of fucking nerve with that, kid,” Techno growled. Christ, he was pissed, and Quackity could see that, even through the veil of red that surrounded them. “I’m trying to help you here-”

“I never fucking wanted your help, you dick-”

“Would you shut the fuck up?!” Techno grabbed Quackity’s shirt, pulling his face close to Quackity’s, his teeth bared. He felt cornered before, but now he really was cornered - and there was definitely something in Techno’s eyes. Not a reflection of fire from all around them, but something that came from Techno himself. Something that scared him.

Quackity was breathing heavy, the aftermath of his shouting leaving him breathless. Techno was scaring him, grabbing onto his shirt like that, bearing his fangs, but in the sudden silence that fell between them, there was something he felt; something he couldn’t put his finger on, as he looked up at him. Quackity was scared, and he liked it.

“Listen, let’s just…” Quackity started, breathlessly, fear creeping into his voice, “let's find our way out of here, okay?”

Technoblade looked down at him. Was he blushing, or was that just the red tint of the magma? You know, he looked almost cute, helpless against him. He chuckled dryly. There was something different about this guy. “Apologize.”

Quackity’s heart raced in his chest. “What? I don’t even know what to apologize for, I’m not going t-”

Technoblade grabbed Quackity’s shirt even harder, pulling himself in closer until their faces were inches apart. Low and heavy, he growled - “Apologize.”

Something stirred in Quackity’s stomach. He tried to lean back, but his back just pressed against the wall - there was nowhere to go. He was trapped, with Techno’s breath heavy on his.

Quackity thought for a long moment before he spoke again.

“And what’ll you do if I don’t?” he asked, his voice low and soft.

Technoblade downright laughed, placing his sword gently against Quackity’s throat. Not hard enough to kill him, but hard enough that it would draw blood with just a little more pressure.

And Quackity moaned.

He didn’t mean for the sound to come out of his mouth, it just escaped before he could stop it. Before he could even think about it. And, what seemed to be a completely involuntary reaction, with his dick thinking for him instead of his head, he lifted his head up to expose his neck, to let Techno do whatever he wanted to him.

After a moment had passed, and Quackity had realized what he just did, his eyes widened in pure, unadulterated embarrassment. He didn’t even have time to start profusely apologizing before Techno looked him up and down, muttered “Gross,” and started to swim away, holding his sword at his side.

“No, no, Techno, come back, I can explain-”

Quackity was so scared he had ruined something. Yeah, he was pissed at the guy right now, but he didn’t want to turn him into an enemy. He would never survive with The Blade out for his blood.

He swam as fast as he could, catching up to Techno and putting his hand on his shoulder. He tried to spin him around, but he was too heavy. “Techno, please-”

Techno spun around, looking down at him, that familiar fire in his eyes. There was something he wanted to say, Quackity could feel it, but whatever it was, he kept silent.

Well, might as well fight fire with fire, huh?

Quackity put both hands on Techno’s shoulders, and standing on his tippy toes, he leaned up and kissed him. Techno let out a small noise in surprise, and Quackity followed along with a soft whimper. He didn’t think about kissing him, he just did it, but god, he did not regret it. His lips were softer than he would have imagined, and his face seemed even warmer than the lava. He was waiting for Technoblade to pull back, for the good times to end, for Techno to put his word against Quackity’s neck and maybe even slit his throat but no, Techno kissed him back, leaning down and wrapping his arms around Quackity, letting his sword sink to the ground. It was so stupid to start making out with someone in a pool of fucking lava, but Quackity did not give a single shit, and he had a feeling that Techno didn’t either.

Quackity sighed into him, leaning as far as he could into the taller man. He wanted to drink every bit of him in. He wanted to hear him do that perfect growl again. He wanted him.

Quackity pulled on the front of Techno’s shirt, letting himself sink to the ground, taking Techno down with him. Techno looked perfect on top of him, hands on the floor on either side of the smaller man’s head, his legs straddling Quackity’s thigh. With Techno now over him, Quackity deepened the kiss, placing his hands in Techno’s (surprisingly) soft hair. He grabbed at his curls, his crown sliding off of his head and sinking to the ground.

Quackity gently tugged on Techno’s hair, signalling that he had to stop to breathe, and Techno understood, pulling back. Quackity, panting, looked at Techno’s fallen crown, a devilish grin covering his face. “Not so kingly now, are you?”

“Shut up,” Technoblade growled, leaning back into the kiss, and Quackity whimpered at his harsh tone. Techno chuckled against his lips. ‘He’s cute,’ he thought to himself, as he kissed him harder and leaned into him as far as he could. With the movement of his body, Techno now noticed how tight his pants felt against him, and he let out a soft whine into Quakcity’s mouth, the fabric giving him some much needed, perfect friction. Quackity grinned at this, cupping Techno’s cheek with one hand, and using the other to slowly drag his fingers down Technoblade’s side, feeling incredibly powerful as he shivered under the touch. Quackity’s hand reached Techno’s thigh, and Techno whimpered at the touch, pulling away from the kiss, giving his shaking arms some much needed rest as he buried his head in Quackity’s neck. Slowly, carefully, Quackity inched his hand to Techno’s inner thigh, brushing his fingers oh-so-gently over the bulge in his pants. The sound Techno made was sweeter than anything he had ever heard. He wanted to hear more. He’d do anything for Techno to moan like that again.

“Can I touch you there?” Quackity whispered.

“Yeah,” Techno whimpered in return.

Quackity grinned, gently palming him.

“Oh,” Techno moaned, sighing right next to Quackity’s ear. He melted into the smaller man, barely able to keep himself propped up on his arms anymore. Quackity could feel himself getting harder by the second, Techno’s heavy breath on his neck making it much, much worse. Quackity almost couldn’t believe how loud Techno was being, how submissive. For god’s sake, he had his sword against his throat five minutes ago. But now, just by touching him, Techno was a completely different man. He was a wreck.

He kept rubbing him there, delighting in the lovely little noises Techno was making, until he palmed particularly hard, and Techno yelped, pulling back and sitting back on his knees.

“Too hard?” Quackity asked sincerely, propping himself up on his elbows.

“Kinda, uh,” Techno said, panting, “I mean, I liked it, it was good. I just, uh… Don’t do this very often. I could get as much pussy as I wanted to, believe me, but.. It’s just not really my… thing. So, needless to say, I’m uh, very sensitive.” Even though the lava, Quackity could see how dark Techno was blushing. He must have been embarrassed to admit this, but Quackity wanted to reassure him of how normal that was.

“That’s alright. Nothing you have to be ashamed of. We could take it a little slower,” Quackity said, sitting up, his face close to Techno’s. “If you wanna keep going, that is.”

“Yeah,” Techno whined, “please. Just, uh, one sec,” he stuttered out, sitting back on his ass and leaning his back against the wall of the lava pool. “Okay,” he said, breathless, “I’m good.”

Quackity smiled, positioning himself on his knees in between Techno’s thighs, which made the bigger man whimper, looking down at the man in front of him. Quackity couldn’t help but grin as he leaned in, softly kissing Techno’s neck and very gently rubbing his knee into Techno’s bulge. The tingle of the fire resistance potion coursed through his veins, and Technoblade felt electric, his mind going blank as he leaned into him and let Quackity fuck him. He moaned into him, wrapping his arms around Quackity’s back. “Fuck,” he whined, lifting his hips up into Quackity’s knee.

Quackity took the message loud and clear, gradually adding more pressure, drinking in the sweet sounds that Techno made. He started to rock his knee again, and Techno grinded up on him, panting heavily, the heat all around him and, more importantly, the heat inside him being all he could think of. Quackity gently bit down on the soft skin of Techno’s neck, and he moaned embarrassingly loud at that.

And with that, it was too much. Quackity pulled back, Techno whining at the loss of friction, and Q tugged his pants down to his thighs, sighing at the release of pressure.

He noticed Techno was staring at his dick, and he shot him a toothy grin.

“Like what you see?” Quackity asked, posing for him.

Techno just whined, bucking his hips back up and biting his bottom lip. “Yeah, I… can you… touch me again?” he asked, breathy. “Please?” 

Quackity grinned - who was he to deny him his pleasure, especially since he looked so pretty when he begged?

He leaned forward into Techno, getting drunk off the way he moaned when he tugged his hair to the side so he could have a better angle at his neck. Q’s cock rubbed against Techno’s leg and he sighed onto his neck, Techno shivering at the vibrations that shot down his spine and into his dick. Quackity kissed his neck, sucking on it gently, and when Techno only moaned in return, sputtering out incomprehensible pleads, Q took that as incentive to suck harder, palming him again as he left a love bite under his ear.

“Fuck, Q,” Techno whined, bucking his hips into Quackity’s hand. “P-please,” he whispered, his breath hot.

“Mm, please what?” Quackity asked, still kissing the dark spot on his neck.

“Please,” Techno repeated, too mindless at the moment to actually say what he wanted. He decided he could show him instead, and he placed his shaking hands on his pants, undoing the fly and taking out his dick.

Quackity backed up just far enough to admire him. He wouldn’t say the size surprised him - he had always expected Techno to have a big dick. But holy shit, it was big.

Quackity grinned at him, gently taking the length in his hand, reveling in the perfect moan Techno made and the way his dick twitched in his palm. He slowly stroked the whole length, down once, then up again, and Techno threw his head back - “Oh my god, Q,” he begged, “faster,” and he punctuated it with his hips, bucking up into Quackity’s soft hand. 

Quackity pumped him again, faster this time. Techno covered his face with his hands and shut his eyes tight, shaking as he moaned and begged and said things he didn’t even realize he was saying. He kept stroking him, watching his hips stutter, watching him melt, and it hit him - he was the one doing all this to him. He was the one who turned The Blade into a shaking, moaning mess. His lips and his hands and him.

Quackity backed up, moving his hand away, his dick twitching at the desperate sound Techno made at the loss of contact. It was pretty, god, yes, but not as pretty as the one he made when Q kissed the tip of Techno’s cock.

“Fuck!” Techno cried, his eyes shooting open as he grabbed desperately onto Q’s hair. He looked down at him, the situation fully hitting him “Are you gonna...?”

“Yeah,” Quackity said, “if that’s alright.”

“If it’s alright,” Techno scoffed. “Of fucking course it’s alright. Just… before you do, I wanna clarify, I, I’m not gay or anything-”

“Sure thing, toothpick,” Quackity teased, grinning, as he put the tip into his mouth.

“Ah,” Techno gasped, grabbing fistful’s of Q’s hair. Quackity moaned at the sensation, which sent a shock of lighting up through Techno’s dick. “Fuuuck,” Techno groaned, his hands trembling as they held onto Quackity’s hair for dear life.

Quackity closed his lips around Techno’s cock, moving himself down to the halfway point, slowly sucking his way back up to the tip, then running his tongue in little circles over it. He glanced up at Techno, who had his head thrown back against the wall, his beautiful hair strewn in messy, perfect curls across his sweating face. His chest rose and fell hard, and Q wondered how much further he could wreck him.

Quackity sucked the whole length of his cock into his mouth, his nose kissing the skin right above it.

“God,” Techno cried, taking his hands off of Q’s hair and covering his face. He felt like he was going to explode at any second, with the tingly spark of the potion in his veins, and the feeling of Quackity’s mouth around him, so soft and wet and warm and “Fuck!” he sobbed, bucking his hips into his mouth as Q sucked up and down.

Quackity took his head off of Techno with a little pop, using his one hand to continue stroking him while he pushed Technoblade’s hands away with his other. “Don’t cover yourself up,” he cooed, low and heavy, “I want to see you.”

Techno whimpered at this, which turned into a loud groan as Quackity put his mouth on Techno again.

“Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck,” Techno whined, gripping back into Q’s locks as he pushed him down all the way onto his cock, keeping him there. Quackity gagged, just a bit (but Quackity liked that), and his throat fluttered around Techno’s dick, which produced a desperate sob from the bigger man (in Q’s opinion, it was the prettiest sound he had made yet). “Fuck, fuck, fuck, Quackity, I’m close,” Techno whimpered, gripping onto Q’s hair so hard it hurt.

Q pulled back to breathe, and Techno let him go, releasing his grip on him, while still having his hands tangled up in Q’s hair. A small string of saliva connected the two, and Quackity pumped him a few times while he caught his breath. “You can cum in my mouth, if you want.”

Technoblade didn’t even have time to process what that meant before Quackity had put his mouth back on him, and Techno sobbed as he sucked up and down the length, fast and hard.

“Q please please please please please please,” Techno begged with absolutely no clue what he wanted, he just wanted him and he felt so good on him and he was so so close and he was relieved they were in a fucking pit of lava because otherwise everyone would hear him moaning, he was so fucking loud, and his throat hurt from begging and all of his muscles were contracted and it was so hot and he needed a release and he was so close and it was so good and holy shit holy shit holy shit-

Quackity sucked as hard as he could, and Techno screamed as he came down his throat, gripping onto Q’s hair so hard he thought his fingers might break.

After a few moments, when Quackity was sure Techno had finished, and when his moans had died down into panting, he pulled himself off and wiped his chin clean, looking up at him.

“How was it?”

“Fuck.”

“Yeah?” Quackity grinned, loving the wreck he had turned Techno into.

“Fuuuuck,” Techno sighed, ncatching his breath. He ran his hands through his sweaty hair, gathering up all the loose strands. His ears were ringing, and he was just starting to get his vision back. “Shit,” he chuckled, looking down to meet Q’s gaze. “Uh, thank you.”

“It was my pleasure,” Quackity said, giving his cock one last little kiss, making Techno gasp, before he leaned back on his knees. Techno looked at him as he put his pants back on, his eyes darting down to Q’s hard-on. “Do you want me to help with that?”

Quackity’s dick twitched at the thought. “Of course I do,” he smiled, eyes glossy, “but let’s get out of the lava first, yeah?”

“Oh shit,” Techno said, completely having forgotten about the lava surrounding them until just now. He felt around for a moment and grabbed his sword and his crown, Q barely having time to tug his pants up as Techno grabbed his arm and led him to the ledge, placing blocks under them and freeing them from the lava, just in time before the potions wore out, his strong arms pulling Q up to the surface.

The two sat on the ledge of the lava pool, their legs dangling down towards the fire. The cool cave air was a relief to both of them, and they sat there in comfortable silence for a moment, wiping the sweat from their faces and looking at all the colors around them, now free from the veil of red they have grown used to. Q looked at Techno’s face, and even in that dull light of the cave, he could clearly see how much he was blushing. Quackity ran his knuckle’s over Techno’s cheek, and Techno leaned into the touch. “That good, huh?”

“Oh, shut up. It’s just because of the lava.”

“I’m not blushing that hard…” Quackity teased, cupping Techno’s face.

“It was good,” Techno said, voice softened from the intimacy of Quackity’s hand on him.

“Good,” Quackity said, smiling genuinely, leaning over and kissing Techno’s cheek.

Techno blushed even deeper, scooting away an inch, embarrassed at the intimacy. It was nice, he just… wasn’t used to it.

“U-uhm,” he stuttered, looking at Quackity, “do you want me to help your, uh… yeah?”

“Yeah,” Quackity breathed, “if you’re cool with it.”

“I am,” Techno said, scooting back towards Q until their thighs were touching. He reached over to Quackity’s length - halfway in his pants, halfway out - and he gently pulled it all the way out, Q sighing as he gently pumped the head a few times.

“Is that okay?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Quackity breathed, moaning softly. “It’s good.”

Techno moved his hand a little faster, enjoying how Q gasped and rocked his hips at the added friction. He moved all the way down his dick and then back up, gradually stroking faster and faster until Q moaned out (“fuck”) and came onto his hand. It didn’t take long, but he was still loud when he finished. And he looked pretty when he did, eyelashes fluttering and pink lips parted. Techno liked that.

Quackity sighed, catching his breath, and he gently guided Techno’s hand up to his lips, smirking as he licked it clean. Techno let out a shuddering breath, his body tingling all over at the feeling of Q’s tongue on him. He took his now clean hand back and wiped it on his pants, standing up. “That was, uh…” Techno struggled for the right words to say as Quackity stood up next to him. “Good. That was good. Thank you.” He smiled softly, slinging his sword over his shoulder.

“I liked it too,” Q whispered, leaning in and kissing Techno’s cheek - before he could pull back, Techno grabbed his chin and softly brought their lips together, giving him a long, gentle kiss that Quackity stood on his tippy toes to do. After a moment, Techno pulled away, and Q did the same, fixing his pants back up all the way. “Well, you can get back to whatever you were doing,” Techno said, his posture fully regained. “Just don’t fall in any lava this time, because I won’t be there to save you again.”

“If you were there, could I suck your dick again?” Quackity asked, grinning like a hyena.

Techno snorted. “Yes, but I’d rather we do it on dry land next time.”

“Next time?” Q asked, stars in his eyes as he looked up at Techno.

“Next time,” Techno confirmed, smiling. He walked past Q, looking back over his shoulder to say - “You know where to find me.”

Techno walked away, leaving Quackity alone with his pickaxe, his torches, and a new, lovely feeling swelling in his chest. ‘Next time’, he thought, and smiled like a dumbass.


End file.
